Ogoleithus
What's up, motherfuckers! My name is Ogoleithus, a.k.a. the Demon God of Chaos! What you are reading right now is my article that gen-o took the time to make for me. Now that he just finished doing an entry for me back at DeviantART, feel free to edited this shit as well as add Brutal Fists series related shit in regards to me! Inspirations Y'know how gen-o is a fan of H.P. Lovecraft... Well guess what, I was modelled after these archtypes found in Lovecrafts works called Eldritch Abominations (look it up on TV Tropes, faggots!) Of course, I'm more of a humanoid abomination as I was design after Slender Man as well as other characters who look similar to him like Yuki Terumi from Blazblue. Bios * Brutal Fists '- ''"There is a mysterious and demonic entity not known of by man with a few exceptions. The demon is known as Ogoleithus. Whether the purpose for hits motives may be, it is unknown but it is speculated that he could be a demon of chaos and discord." Storyline Brutal Fists Departing for the demon god, Ogoleithus who taken over the world, but he living all centuries by the different time. Turn on the angers and gets to the Brutal Fists tournament at to find Edmund Gareth. In ending, after he kill Edmund, he can now to sphere whole world. Gameplay Now onto Ogoleithus. He's a Lovecraftian demon god (even his fighting style is called Lovecraftian) who represents chaos and discords and is pretty much a Cthulhu Mythos monster in a fighting game. He also gives us an idea of how Slender Man would play like in a fighting game, for Ogoleithus has tentacles on his back. He's also a dark-element character, which is demonstrated by his special moves and his intro. Movelist Special Moves * '''Tentacle Squeeze: Ogoleithus flings one of his tentacles at his opponent and squeezes him/her, damaging him/her. * Shadow Orb: He shoots a black cloudy orb at his opponent. * Tentacle Upper: Ogoleithus whacks his opponent up into the air with a hit from one of his tentacles. * Abyss Run: Ogoleithus dashes through his opponent, accompanied by a purple energy copy of himself that hits through the opponent. * Black Port: He shifts into a black ball and disappears. He reappears behind his opponent. * Tentacle Surprise: A tentacle bursts out of the ground under Ogoleithus's opponent and swirls to attack him/her. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Black Death: Ogoleithus flings the tongue from his mouthed abdomen around his opponent's legs and drags him/her into the mouth. The stomach mouth eats the entire opponent, munches on him/her, and spits out the opponent's skull, bones, and inner organs. The skull and bones are decaying, the organs have become dead and rotting and the blood that is all over the place has been recolored black. * Tentacle Trouble: Ogoleithus wraps his tentacles around his opponent's arms and legs. He then tears the opponent into four parts with them. Sequences Battle Intro A black, purple-glowing sphere flies into the battlefield and then protrudes a bunch of anatomies out of it, thus forming Ogoleithus. Ogoleithus laughs and says, "Prepare to meet your doom!" Victory Pose A tongue from Ogoleithus's stomach flings onto the camera and drags it into the mouth, turning the screen black. 2 seconds later, the scene shifts to a decaying city ruin with a cloudy sky with a giant Ogoleithus standing in front of the city. Arcade Ogoleithus/Arcade Trivia * To fight Ogoleithus after defeating Edmund Gareth, you must have gone through Story Mode without any rounds being lost nor any continues and perform each two death finishes. (by that, I mean perform one death finish in a match and the other death finish in another match) * Oh yeah, and I should mention that Jim Cummings is voicing Ogoleithus. If you've played Splatterhouse, you've probably heard Terror Mask's voice. Well imagine Ogoleithus sounding just like ol' Terror Mask, what with his evil demeaner, wisecracking attitude and a knack for swearing constantly. * Also, there's a homage to Cloverfield in Ogoleithus's ending. Hence the Statue of Liberty's head and the presence of a monster tearing things up. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Demons Category:Flesh eaters Category:Male characters Category:Boss characters